The present invention generally relates to calculating resistance values, and more specifically, to methods, systems, and computer-implemented programs that calculate the resistance of conductors, such as gate conductors, where the gate conductors include multiple finger projections and/or have multiple contact points.
When designing structures such as integrated circuit devices, it is important to be able to accurately calculate the resistance values of the various conductors that will be utilize within the structures. In one example, transistor devices such as field effect transistors (FETs); complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices; diodes; varactors; etc., utilized conductors such as gate conductors, emitters, source, drain, base, collectors, etc. When designing such devices, knowing the resistance value of such conductors allows the designer to more accurately model the design.